nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Food
Foods are items needed to feed the player's dog. Drinks Drinks keep your dog quenched. If your dog is thirsty, it can't enter a contest. The two types of drinks are Water and Milk. If your dog cannot enter a contest or it is thirsty then give it some. Pets will usually become thirsty when you turn on the game, or after a walk or contest. There are four levels of thirst: Quenched, Normal, Thirsty, and Parched. Pets will usually not drink if they are Quenched or Normal. They become Parched if you left them Thirsty for a long period of time, or you do not play your game for a long period of time. Milk/Formula You will need 300 Trainer points to unlock milk to buy. This is the best drink. If you still have one dog, don't buy a lot of this, but it's great for three dogs. In the DS version, it is a Milk Carton, and in the 3DS version, it comes in a glass bottle and is simply called Formula. Water Water is the basic drink for pets, and it is already available when you first start the game. It comes in a plastic bottle, and it's good for any number of pets. Treats Treats won't do much to your dog's hunger, but if it just did a trick, you can give it one to praise it. Dog Biscuit Dog Biscuits are a type of treat. Give it to your dog to make it happy. Jerky Treat Jerky Treat is a type of meaty treat. In the 3DS versions, you can find it while using the Pedometer. In the DS versions, Jerky Treats are found at the Discount Shop. Biscuit Bits/Treat In the 3DS version, there is a treat called Treat. They're little spherical cookie-type treats. Puppy Chew The Puppy Chew is a rawhide bone in the 3DS versions. Cat Grass Cat Grass was introduced in the 3DS versions. It's a potted grassy plant that is supposed to be given to kittens, but can be given to puppies too. Fish Jerky This is a type of jerky treat introduced in the 3DS versions, made of what looks like slices of salmon. Although it's meant for kittens, it can be given to puppies. It can be found while using the Pedometer. Surprise Biscuit This is a biscuit treat that makes your puppy's or kitten's bark/meow higher pitched. It can be found on walks or while using the Pedometer. Heart Biscuts Heart Biscuts are introduced in Nintendogs+cats. It can be bought in the BARC shop for $3 and sod for $1... Food The types of food are dry food, dog/cat food can, premium canned food, natural dog food bag, and diet food. Pets must be fed when they are hungry. Pets will become hungry when you turn on your game, or sometimes when you come back from a walk or contest. There are four levels of hunger: Full, Normal, Hungry, and Famished. Pets will usually not eat when they are Full or Normal. They must be fed when they are Hungry, or they will become Famished. Pets will also become Famished if you don't play your game for a long period of time. In the 3DS version, you can change the bowl that is used by clicking on the name of a food (usually to get the description), and then in the corner you will see the bowl currently used. Click on the arrows to change the bowl. Dry Food Dry food is the first type of food you will get. You will need a lot of Dry Food because it's a low level food, great for one dog. In the 3DS versions, there is also Dry Food for cats. Dog Food Can The next best food. You will need 300 Trainer points to unlock Dog Food Can to buy. This is good for two dogs. In the 3DS version, it is called Wet Food, and it should not be fed to puppies too often as it has a high calorie content and will make your puppies gain weight. Premium Canned Food Introduced in Nintendogs + Cats, this wet food is more nutritionally balanced than Wet Food, so it's less likely to make your puppy gain weight. Natural Dog Food Bag The best food for when you have three dogs. Natural Dog Food Bag is unlocked at 10,000 trainer points, and it is the most expensive food available in the DS version. Diet Food Introduced in Nintendogs + Cats, the Diet Food is the food of choice for when your puppy's physique goes from Ideal to Plump and above. Food/Drinks Prices (Discount Shop Cheapest) *Water Bottle - $0.30 *Milk - $0.50 *Dry Food (Dog) - $0.70 - If it is wrong please change it! *Dog Food Can - $1.50 *Natural Dog Food - $2.50 Food/Drinks Prices (Supplies Shop) *Water Bottle - $0.60 DS/$1 3DS *Milk - $1.00 DS/$3 3DS *Dry Food - $1.50 DS/$3 3DS *Dog Food Can - $3.00 (sometimes $2.50) DS/$5 3DS (Wet Food) *Premium Canned Food - $7 3DS *Natural Dog Food - $5.00 *Diet Food - $5 3DS Treats (Supplies Shop) *Biscuit -$1 3DS *Treat - $2 3DS Toy Poodle: *Puppy Chew - $3 3DS *Cat Grass - $2 3DS French Bulldog: *Heart Cookie - $3 3DS *Fish Jerky - $2 3DS Golden Retrever: *Puppy Biscuts $2 3DS *Fish Cookie $2 3DS All treats are avalible on pedometer walks at 100 steps. Category:Care Category:gameplay Category:Nintendogs + Cats